Research - Unearthly Tether Session 101
During their extended time in the library, the Fresh Coats decided to research their next steps or otherwise use their excess time to study whilst in the Library of Imatulus One-Eye. This is largely linked to Session 101 of Unearthly Tether, the first session of Arc 11. Adora's Research Q. What makes up the routine of a Crypt Keeper follower? i.e. daily routines as well as annual pilgrimages, recurring tasks, traversing assigned territories etc. A. The main obligations of a follower of the Crypt Keeper arrive in tending to dead things, as they believe that all things deserve proper rites to prevent them from lingering in undeath. This practice extends to animals, especially the ones that they eat. The rites they use on sapient creatures, especially religious ones, depends upon the culture of the person, thus it is the responsibility of a follower of the Crypt Keeper to be aware of such things. The more senior followers, the Curates (priests), the Eparchs (more commonly known as the Crypt Keeper's Knights) and the Cirrate (the high priest) have additional responsibilities. The Curates maintain sanctified grounds for burial and are the common practitioners of the various burial rites and the protection of those in their grounds from undeath. The Eparchs are roaming priests that oft hunt undead and seek out sources of infection, a few are concentrated in Caelda for the purpose of protecting their home. This oft involves combating their age-old foe, the creatures of the Rotting Barrow of Te Taiton. The Cirrate is the Curate for the Catacombs of the Crypt Keeper, responsible for the most direct worship and organising the Eparchs. Q. What are the less commonly known identifiers of the crypt keeper’s followers? i.e. tattoos, insignia, magical marks, code words which members may use to recognise one another. A. Worshippers that have been sworn in are afforded some level of protection from Undeath that can be detected upon them. This blessing is oft attached to jewellery designed to look as the skull of a carrion animal but on Curates and Eparchs it is said to be part of their very being. Q. How does one go about becoming an official follower of the Crypt Keeper? i.e. by recommendation, by deeds, joining ritual. A. To join the followers of the Crypt Keeper, it is required to receive a warding ritual from a Curate, a Eparch or the Cirrate. It is said that this ritual requires being temporarily buried or otherwise sleeping amongst the dead. Q. What sorts of etiquette/code of conduct applies in interactions between followers? A. There is a respect for both hierarchy and belief amongst fellow worshippers, openly showing respect through prostration or other signs typically associated with deference oft simply meaning a respect for someone of faith or of particular merit. Whilst these are typically directed towards those above in the hierarchy, it is not uncommon for peers to use such actions as greetings. Q. What systems of arbitration/enforcement/judicial codes apply within the Crypt Keeper cult? Are there specific infractions which significantly differ from commonly understood Kherran morality? A. There is little regard for etiquette for those alive, outside of local practices, but instead a regard for how the dead are treated. That said, many Curates oft participate in local philanthropy, in the interest of lowering death rates (and possibly to fill time not spent on burial). The most prevalent code that affects the day to day life of Crypt Keeper followers is that they cannot eat the flesh of animals who have not undergone the appropriate rites to help their souls pass on, this usually prevents them from eating food that they did not prepare themselves and results in many of them not eating meat at all out of convenience. As such, it is often rude to offer them food containing meat. Whilst they do not tend to consume the flesh of sapient creatures, there is no law against it if it has been properly put to rest. Q. Do followers of the Crypt Keeper routinely ally with members of any other cults for the sake of completing objectives and, if so, do they have a preference for some in favour of others? A. The Crypt Keeper's followers are notoriously solitary, but they have a historic and uneasy alliance with the Monks of Temn. They begrudge them for being gaolers of the Crypt Keeper, sitting above the catacombs that they call home, but they do rely on them to help protect the woods of Caelda, as the Crypt Keeper is forbidden from fielding significant forces. Q. What talking points should be avoided when in conversation with a follower of the Crypt Keeper? I.e. any specific philosophies (particularly with reference to those of ‪the Paragons‬) which they would have a particular antipathy toward. A. A general antipathy towards the Paragons for their treatment of the Crypt Keeper. However, their tolerance for the teachings of Leta are certainly less strained, due to their comparability in respect for the dead. Outside of disrespect for the dead and mentions of undeath in non-serious or non-critical ways, little is systemically frowned upon. Callien's Research Korrig's Research Crypt Keeper Research Q. Does the Crypt Keeper grant audience to anyone besides those who are most loyal and devout? A. There are records of people visiting that were not known associates or worshippers, the Crypt Keeper was known to be favourable to those who respected burial rites and had assisted them, intentionally or not. However, there is little evidence of him doing so in the hundreds of years since his crimes. Q. If the Crypt Keeper does not grant audience, or is unlikely to do so, is there an intermediary that he uses instead? A. The Cirrate (high priest) is the one who meets petitioners before, though most will have also been met before by whichever Curate or Eparch led them to the Catacombs. Q. What customs/courtesies are there when visiting the Crypt Keeper? E.g Tithes, tributes (if any) A. Any who come before the Crypt Keeper must come versed in their own culture's burial rites and be prepared to perform them (or at least an approximation) as a show of respect and acknowledgement upon being receiving audience with the Crypt Keeper. Whilst there is no true tithe, it is also respectful to offer the Crypt Keeper a story of an ancestor. Q. What taboos should be avoided when visiting or trying to visit the Crypt Keeper? A. The consumption of the meat of creatures who have not be properly put to rest, disturbing the dead (the use of necromancy magics or violence in their vicinity) or a disregard for those who came before. Q. Does the Crypt Keeper have any alliances or affiliations we should or would want to know about? A. An uneasy alliance with the Monks of Temn above, mostly in that they act to assist the Crypt Keeper's worshippers in matters that are too wide scale for their minimal forces to affect. They are also relatively close to the dryads of the Caeldan woods and appreciate any who are in collaboration to keep Shirik sealed. Q. Besides the 'sin' of abusing Bondbreaker, are there are notable historical events featuring the Crypt Keeper? A. Whilst the Crypt Keeper was largely passive throughout history, assisting in struggles against particularly powerful necromancers (such as Arabella the Mist Gatherer), it is said that his downfall to the abuse of Bondbreaker came from his struggles with the once ruler of Caelda, the once Ariki (ruler) Maa Ahi, who was oft called the Matakan. And is responsible for the creation of the blighted barrow of Te Taiton and the Barrow Rot that spews forth from within it. Q. Is there anything that might give us leverage in negotiating with the Crypt Keeper (gift, trade, promises) or in otherwise obtaining his favour? A. Unfortunately, it has been so long since any actually met them that anything past simply respecting the customs isn't very reliable. Q. Is there anything we have already done that might invalidate or significantly hinder our chances at a meeting or a successful meeting with the Crypt Keeper? A. It doesn't immediately seem like it, whilst resurrection isn't well loved by the Crypt Keeper, it isn't outright detested. If anything, your dealing with Shirik and treatment of Jimi's body may endear you somewhat. Q. If we were to obtain a guide and/or someone to vouch for us, where and what would be the best way to go about it? A. Ideally, you would want a Curate or an Eparch to vouch for you. An Eparch especially would know their way to the catacombs as well. Eparchs are hard to pin down however, though many exist within the Caeldan woods. A Curate would be easier to find, as there should be one at least within any temple of the Crypt Keeper. Q. What caused and started the Barrow Rot? Painted God Research Q. Where to go to learn or discover potential alternate solutions or answers for the Painted God A. Monks of Temn keep records of how to banish and seal creatures not of this plane. It is said that the Shael have knowledge lost to the ages within their old temples. 11) Painted God question 12) Painted God question Snelm's Research Brief History of Vox: Vox's twin sister: There is precious little information on Vox's sister, most texts posit the idea that she died very young. There is no listing of her name to be found. As she existed over two thousand years ago. The Relationship between Leta and Luma Arturus VollengarnCategory:Unearthly Tether Category:Unearthly Tether - Information Category:Research